


Roadsign

by sagaluthien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snap-shot taken place on the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadsign

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from livejournal all_unwritten (sign) and after watched several episodes in one day.

"Have you seen any yet?" Sam asked.

"What?" Dean countered.

"The **signs**. You know the things that are put up along side the roads to tell that we are going the right way."

"Oh those, sure, we've passed some."

"Good, but are we going the right way?"

"How would I know?" Dean asked.

"Come on, it was you that wanted to go. You should keep track of them. I don't want to be sitting here... for nothing."

"Like you don't want to."

"Want to what?"

"Go on a new hunt."

"Yeah, yeah." Sam looked out of the car window. "There is one. What was the place called?"

"Greenville."

"No, not the city, moron."

"Cheswinter."

"Right, like Winchester. And that wasn't the right one."

"Maybe the next one then."

"Or the next..."

"We should be happy there are any at all."


End file.
